


All I Want Is You

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Dates, Car Sex, Changing Tenses, Claiming Bites, Counter Sex, Drunk Driving, Drunkenness, Exes, Explicit Sexual Content, Flashbacks, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possessive Behavior, Riding, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon is out on a date with his new boyfriend, Jake, and everything is going well until Leon's ex shows up to sabotage the evening with past memories of sexual exploits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want Is You

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Krito1389 on FFN.
> 
> The bold and italicized section is a flashback, which means I switch tenses from time to time... Sorry for any confusion in advance. Also, I've made Jake a little older than he really is.

At first Leon didn't want to believe it but the facts were there. He had snuck glances over at the other side of the bar quite a few times during the evening to notice that one of the patrons seemed awfully familiar. Leon was trying to focus on the story Jake, his boyfriend, was telling him about his day at work and the supposed fiasco that occurred, but his eyes would inevitably drift.

So Leon only half-listened to what Jake had to say as he started at the side of a man's head over at the end of the counter. He wasn't even being inconspicuous about it either. It wasn't Leon's intention to draw attention to himself, but it resulted in it anyway. It started with Jake giving him an odd look.

"You okay?" Jake asks, stopping his story about work mid-sentence.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Leon brushes off with a small gesture. Truth is, he's nervous. "Why do you ask?"

"Your eyes are looking a little shifty," Jake says, looking Leon up and down. "Like something's got you spooked."

They're both at a booth, sitting across from each other while they enjoy a few beers and shots of something stronger. It's not one of their typical nights out but it's still a date nonetheless. Leon looks beyond Jake over at a man sitting at the counter who's pounding down shot after shot. Jake twists his body around and tries to follow Leon's detached gaze, but doesn't know what he's looking for.

"I said I'm alright," Leon insists, but Jake is unconvinced.

"Anyone ever tell you what a rotten liar you are?" Jake inquires rhetorically, right in assuming that Leon is lying going by how guilty he looks all of a sudden.

"It's not something you need to worry about," Leon tells him, placing a hand over Jake's and smiling slightly. "My nerves are just a little frazzled and I'm exhausted."

"You should've told me you were tired. I wouldn't have dragged you kicking and screaming otherwise," Jake chides softly.

There's a playful grin gracing Jake's face that makes his scar crease just a bit more. Jake turns his hand palm up so he can hold Leon's hand gently in his own. Jake isn't really one for public displays of affection, self-conscious of the people around them, but he gets away with this particular quirk. Leon finds it oddly more romantic than a kiss. Not exactly a big show of intimacy but not quite broadcasting it to the world. Just right.

"I know... I just wanted us to spend time together. That's all," Leon admits and he swears Jake grips his hand a little tighter.

Jake's suspicions and Leon's worries melt away for the briefest moment and they find comfort in each other's gaze. Jake gets this look in his eye, a look usually corresponding to a sultry stare he uses quite often in the bedroom, and Leon thinks that Jake might kiss him. Jake shifts marginally and starts to lean forward across the width of the table, prompting Leon's eyes to flutter shut.

They can feel each other's breath on their lips, brushing noses as they inch closer until-- There's a firm pound on the table and it knocks Leon and Jake out of their rare moment of public intimacy. Leon is about to turn to this asshole and give him a piece of his mind until he sees who the asshole is. It seems like Leon wasn't imagining it after all. It was Leon's ex, Jack Krauser.

"Sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds but--" Jack trails off mid-sentence as if he's _genuinely_ to see Leon here.. "Oh, shit! Leon? What are you doing here?"

"If you must know, I'm here with my boyfriend," Leon replies curtly, grabbing Jake's hand tighter. "Don't act like you don't already know."

"I was just going to offer you two a free glass of wine to go with all that cheese," Jack quips, chuckling crudely at his bland joke even when neither Jake nor Leon join in.

"I guess that would be more amusing if they actually served wine here or if you were actually funny..." Jake deadpans, giving Jack the death stare.

"Your girlfriend has a voice, does he?" Jack rebuttals, prompting Jake to stand up quickly to face him.

Jake is about three seconds from decking this jerk in the face and he'd be swinging his fist right now if it weren't for Leon coming between him and Jack. Leon pushes them away from another, placing a firm hand in the center of their chests and shoving slightly. Neither one wants to back down but Leon has a way of getting under their skin.

"You two need to calm down before you make a scene," Leon whispers harshly, body temperature rising because of adrenaline.

"Who does this asshole think he is?" Jake demands, pointing a finger at Jack.

"I'm the guy who fucked Leon before you, boy scout," Jack says crudely, remarking on Jake's much younger age.

"Fuck you, I'm no boy scout," Jake curses, pushing Leon's hand away gently.

"Could've fooled me," Jack says mirthlessly. "You are over eighteen, aren't you?"

"That's enough!" Leon snapped firmly as he raised his voice an octave louder.

Leon continues to stand between them until they've both simmered down a little. Jake scoffs shortly and waves a dismissive hand, finding a fight with Leon's ex to be a waste of time in the grand scheme of things. Jack wasn't worth it, even if Jake really _did_ want to punch him in his smug, chauvinistic face.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom now," Leon announces, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. " _Please_ refrain from murdering each other while I'm gone."

Leon storms off towards the general direction of the bathroom, praying that they don't destroy the bar before he returns. The last thing Leon needs is his boyfriend to get in a fight with his ex just because Jack was still bitter about their break up. Which is absurd since Jack was the one who dumped Leon. Did Jack just like making his love life a living hell or what?

Jake watches Leon retreat to his own little sanctuary for a moment of peace, then sits back down in the booth. Jake just wants to get back to drinking before he does something irrational, like knocking out each and every one of Jack's teeth. He's surprised he didn't attack Jack, especially with how inebriated he feels at the moment.

His gaze snaps up when he notices Jack sitting down across from him in Leon's place, he notes, and it makes him hate the cockiness of this man even more. Jake doesn't tell him to take off, however, because he knows what's coming next. He's been through this with many partner's exes before and Jake's still uncomfortable with it.

Earlier Jake had been too distracted by keeping his cool to realize that Jack's face was scarred as well. If the muscles didn't intimidate people, that scar definitely would. Jake doesn't know how he missed that, seeing as how it wasn't exactly a beauty mark. He isn't one to talk, but Jack must have meant something really special to Leon despite his rough looking exterior.

"My name is Jack, by the way," he introduces, holding a hand out towards Jake that goes unacknowledged.

"Jake," the other replies shortly, sounding bored with this conversation already.

"How old are you?" Jack prods, making himself at home in the booth.

"I'm twenty-two," Jake answers, taking a big gulp from his mug to keep himself from spewing out colorful expletives.

"They keep getting younger with Leon," Jack quips under his breath made perfectly just for Jake to hear.

"Is there anything else you wanted to say, or are you going to fuck off already?" Jake snaps, wearing thin.

"Easy there, tiger," Jack admonishes, holding his hands up in faux surrender. "I can really start to see why Leon likes you so much. That fiery attitude and sharp tongue must get you laid quite often."

The younger man has to laugh sarcastically at this. He knows the game Jack is attempting to play and Jake will be damned if he lets Leon's ex get the better of him. Jake shakes his head with wryly and wipes his mouth off with the back of his hand after taking another drink. Jack is just staring at him with a smug grin, thinking that he's gotten under Jake's skin.

"I take it you aren't exactly the adventurous or spontaneous kind of lover in the bedroom," Jack observes, trying to get a rise out of Jake. "Very dull and vanilla."

"I know what you're doing and it's not gonna work," Jake states, reinforcing his defenses. "Our relationship _and_ sex life is off limits to you."

"Fine. I'll just share my stories with you then," Jack says with a shrug as if this is what he had in mind all along.

 _And maybe it was?_ Jake ponders.

"Leon is a freak when it comes to sex. He has more kinks than a landline. Or, you know, those telephones that we used before you were born," Jack remarks dryly, smirking.

"At least I can still get it up," Jake retorts, hoping to humiliate Jack by shaming his manhood.

"You're funny. Know what else is funny?" Jack eggs on, getting Jake's attention at just the right moment. "Leon's little collection of toys. He ever show those to you yet?"

Jake remains silent because he doesn't know how to respond to that. There's no snide remark or snappy comeback this time and all Jake can do is try and figure out what the hell Jack is telling him. To his knowledge, Leon has never once introduced any kind of toy into the bedroom and the slow realization of this only further enthuses Jack.

"I'll take that as a no," Jack says after prolonged silence.

"You're a liar. You're just winding me up to get a reaction outta me," Jake accuses hastily because he doesn't know what to think.

It's not like the idea of Leon having toys disturbs Jake, in fact he's all for it, but the truth is Jake is a little jealous because Jack's understanding of Leon is more informed than his. Jake was suddenly worried that Leon was too afraid to share something like that with him.

"In all honesty, yes, I'm trying to wind you up but I'm also telling the truth," Jack confesses, uncaring if Jake is aware of his plans because Jake can ultimately do nothing about it. The damage has been done. "You wouldn't believe some of the shit he has."

"Look, I don't care, alright? Leon obviously has a reason for not telling me himself, and I respect his privacy," Jake says, and he truly means it.

Jake didn't want to rush things with Leon, he wanted to do it right, and that meant not pressuring him into revealing secrets he wasn't ready to tell. As noble as his intentions were, Jake found himself thinking of hiding spots Leon could be keeping his plethora of toys. He wonders if Leon ever uses them when they're not together and that makes his blood boil slightly.

"You must be curious about it now, huh?" Jack baits, dropping his voice down and leaning across the table.

"Not really," Jake lies, grimacing despite himself. "Unlike you, Leon doesn't need the help of toys when he's with me."

"They're not meant to _help_ him, firecrotch," Jack regards with a tactless insult. "Just to keep him at bay long enough. He always used them whenever he went down on me."

Jake didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to picture Leon down on his knees, sucking obediently on Jack's cock while one of those supposed toys did it's job and vibrated inside of him. The image was scorched in his mind and he just couldn't shake it. Jake was ashamed to admit his odd mix of arousal and jealousy.

"Sometimes I'd leave them inside him for hours on end. Tie him down to the bed so he can't take them out and watch him squirm."

"Christ, could you be more vulgar?" Jake spits with distaste, clenching his fists underneath the table.

"I'm just getting started."

Back in the bathroom Leon was standing in front of one of the mirrors, staring at his reflection. He hasn't seen Jack in a few months, not since he was dumped, and it really started to get to him a little bit. Jack was arrogant, fickle, and an all around jerk, but Leon had loved him once upon a time. Jack was capable of having his moments but he never had the same stability he has with Jake.

Jake was a romantic at heart no matter how hard he tried to deny it and he was very loyal, not to mention tough as nails. Truth be told, Leon was hesitant about Jake's age, being fifteen years younger than Leon, but there was a real connection there. All in all, both Jack and Jake had their strong points, but therein lies a teeny tiny problem.

Seeing Jack overtly and verbally attack Jake to the point where he had to get between the two men got Leon hot. I know... Leon isn't very proud to admit it, especially when he's more than happy with Jake, but there are some aspects concerning Jack that Leon misses. Namely, in the bedroom, as well as all around the house, if he's going to be straightforward about it.

Jack really knew how to give it to him when it came to the sex aspect of their relationship. There were no secrets to be had and Jack knows all of them. He knows what makes Leon whine, moan, whimper, scream, cry, and shake to the point he's begging for release. Jack knew exactly what buttons to press because Leon was encouraged to share every dirty little secret he had.

Jake, on the other hand, had a different approach about everything. Jake didn't want to know what Leon get off on because he liked to explore and find out for himself. Each night they were in bed was like an adventure with a plethora of teasing and foreplay, which Leon quite enjoyed. But sometimes Leon wanted more and, as a result of Jake wanting to explore Leon's body on his own, he was too nervous to share what he really liked.

This doesn't make Jake a horrible lover and it certainly doesn't qualify Jack as a superior lover. It just means they're different and that Leon feels ashamed for thinking about his times with Jack now more than ever. One instance that sticks in his mind is when Jack decided he wanted to fuck Leon against the countertop in the kitchen.

**_It was shortly after Leon got his new apartment and he still had boxes to unpack. Stupidly, Leon had called Jack over to help him move which was a tremendously horrid idea since they both knew no work was actually going to be done as long as they were alone together. Leon can't remember who initiated the first coy flirt, either way it did it's job in successfully making them procrastinate._ **

**_They went at each other in a flurry of messy kisses and half-hearted gropes as they disrobed one another. Leon was well aware that his bed hadn't arrived yet and all his floors were either wooden or linoleum. So those two options were out of the question. It was during a brief intermission that Jack suggested they do it in the kitchen._ **

**_When asked how, Jack simply shoved Leon so that his body was stretched out across the width of the counter. Leon remembers how it made his heart pound to be taken by surprise like this, excitement and fear mingling together to make a much more potent reaction to it all. It wasn't the wildest thing they ever done but it was definitely one of their most spontaneous._ **

**_Jack stripped Leon bare before him, caressing his sinewy back lovingly before parting his legs to expose an even more intimate part of Leon. Leon was impatient, or perhaps just really eager, swaying his hips from side to side until he felt Jack slickening up his entrance. Jack only ever used two fingers while preparing him because he knew Leon liked the tight fit, or at least that's what Jack claimed._ **

**_Either way it didn't matter since Leon had been numb with adrenaline to register any of the pain that occurred, if at all. Jack gripped one of Leon's hips and wrapped the other around the base of his cock to line it up at Leon's entrance. Leon can remember the anticipation he felt in that moment, almost as if it happened yesterday._ **

**_The first thrust in engulfed Leon entirely, setting his body alight with electric impulses shooting down his nerves and synapses. Like everything with Jack, his pace was fast but thorough as he fucked Leon across the counter. Leon inched up and down freely on the smooth surface until his chest became sweaty and he stuck to the counter indefinitely._ **

**_Jack's grunts filled his ears and his cock throbbed inside him incessantly, causing Leon to twitch with interest. Leon poised his ass out more to make Jack's cock go deeper and nudge up against just the right spot. It was always fun for both of them when Leon would wiggle around and hump back against Jack in order to find his prostate. The moans and whimpers that inevitably followed were always a treat as well._ **

**_His whole body jerked and shook whenever Jack thrusted particularly hard and Leon remembers entertaining the idea of sex during an earthquake. As absurd as it sounded. Leon gripped at the smooth surface for leverage because his body felt as if it were going numb, but Jack kept him grounded. Jack's hands gripped Leon's hips to keep them still as he worked his cock in and out of Leon's enthusiastic body._ **

**_He always loved it when Jack grabbed him hard enough to bruise. To be claimed. Each thrust made Leon's cock rub uncomfortably against the lower cabinets, but all that mattered was the friction and Leon didn't care how rough it was just as long as he found completion. And when Jack kept up his steady pace, Leon knew he would be basking in the ecstasy of it shortly._ **

Fuck! No!

Leon shook his head, willing that particular memory to ebb away and out of existence. His body was daring to react but Leon was too ashamed to actually get turned on. What the hell was wrong with him? Leon only came into the bathroom for a brief reprieve and here he was thinking about his ex who could, more or less, be trying to murder his current boyfriend. Fuck.

He looked up at the mirror again, gripping the porcelain rim of the sink tightly as his stomach twisted into knots. His reflection stared pathetically back at him and if Leon hadn't been exhausted before, he certainly was now. Leon turns on the faucet and splashes a handful of water across his face, coaxing some sense into him before he rejoined Jake and, undoubtedly, Jack.

Back at the booth, Jake was still annoyed by the existence of Jack and no amount of alcohol could make him think otherwise. He had listened as Jack went on and on about his intimate relationship with Leon, sparing no details especially when it came down to the noises Leon had made during the acts. Jake doesn't even know how he lasted this long without punching him.

 _It's already been ten minutes. What the hell was Leon doing?_ Jake thinks proactively, tapping his foot impatiently.

"You ever get the feeling like you're a substitute?" Jack poses, giving Jake a thoughtful look.

"No, I don't," Jake debunks with a slight slur.

"I mean think about it... You and me aren't all that different," Jack continues to say, eliciting a scowl from the younger man. "We both have facial scars, fit, and we can both be assholes once in a while."

"Yeah... Some more frequent than others," Jake mumbles under his breath.

"Not to mention that our names are quite similar. Jake isn't far off from Jack."

"What are you implying?" Jake challenges, hating his particular tone.

"That Leon threw away a perfect vintage toy for a newer and shinier model that breaks after use," Jack replies, and his words are drenched with such venom that it actually stings.

"First of all, cry me a river and second, don't try to pin your shortcomings on Leon just because _you_ were stupid enough to let the best thing in your life go," Jake growls leaning across the table to get in Jack's face.

Jack is about to come back with his own rebuttal but stops when Leon comes back to the booth with a skeptical look in his eyes. Jake leans back looking down at the tabletop as if he's guilty of doing something he shouldn't have. Leon sits down next to Jake, looking between him and his ex precariously.

"What have you two been talking about?" Leon asks, though it's shaky and nervous at best.

"Oh, nothing..." Jack trails off, sliding out of their booth to make his escape. "You two have a great night. Nice meeting you Jake."

Leon watches Jack's muscled back retreat then leave the bar indefinitely. He looks back at the table and notices a few empty shot glasses that weren't there when he left.

"What did he say to you?" Leon asks, gauging Jake's indifferent expression and feeling as if he was the one responsible for putting it there.

"Let's just go home," Jake deflects, changing the subject.

"But you're in no condition to drive."

"I'm fine, alright?" Jake says a little more firmly.

Worried, Leon complies to Jake's request and follows him to his car. The whole ride home is traveled in relative silence and Leon is scared of what might be going through Jake's head right now. After all, Leon really didn't have to ask about what Jake and Jack had talked about. Leon knew what kind of things Jack would say to antagonize someone or make them feel inadequate and Jack wouldn't have held back.

Leon felt genuinely distressed by this, mostly because he was afraid of how Jake might react or what he might think about it. Shortly later they pull up to their house and Jake parks the car in the garage, switching off the ignition as the garage door closes behind them. Neither of them move and neither of them speak for a while. It's obvious Jake wants to talk but he doesn't know where to start.

"Do you think I'm spontaneous in the bedroom?" Jake finally asks.

"Spontaneous isn't the word I'd use... But you're hardly mediocre either," Leon says ardently, watching Jake's face closely so he can tell if he's overstepping his bounds. "There's nothing wrong with the way you make love to me. Sometimes normal is good."

"Why didn't you tell me about the toys if you're so into it?" Jake is still looking straight ahead, holding onto the steering wheel in a white knuckle grip.

"To be honest, it was Jack's idea," Leon tells him and it's true for the most part. "I mean, I do have a few odds and ends lying around, but I was too embarrassed to tell you."

"Why?" Jake presses.

Leon shrugs a shoulder feeling put on the spot.

"Because I didn't know how you would react," Leon stated, feeling his heart quicken. "Because you and Jack are two entirely different kinds of lovers and I don't want Jack's opinion of love to taint what we have."

At this, Jake turns his head towards Leon as if he had been waiting forever to hear it. It made Jake feel better, knowing that Leon didn't see him as a substitute for Jack and rather as someone potentially much better. Suddenly, Jake reaches over and pulls Leon into a heated kiss, claiming Leon as _his_ in order to cancel out all the negativity surrounding him.

Leon reciprocates the eager flurry of kisses as they gain momentum as well as passion. Jake is pulling at Leon's shirt, coaxing the fabric to peel off of his lover's body so he can begin to leave trails of kisses along his collar bones. Leon arches up into Jake's lips that gently peck over his steadily flushing skin, sighing with content at how wonderful a simple act of passion can feel so good.

Jake takes Leon by surprise when he sinks his teeth into the hollow of Leon's neck, causing a gasp to prematurely get caught in his throat. Leon cups the base of Jake's skull so he can press the biting suction further onto his neck, needing and craving more of that particular kind of contact. Leon knew why he was doing it too. It was to leave his mark on Leon. To claim Leon as his.

They grope at each other blindly to rid themselves of remaining clothing, though it's a bit tricky considering the tight space of the car. Jake knocks his elbow against the steering wheel a few times, prompting breathless giggles from Leon as they maneuver out of their pants and underwear. The redhead balls up their articles of clothing and tosses them into the back seat carelessly.

The heated kisses start up again for a short interval, becoming slightly rougher and more needy than before but otherwise pleasant. Their hands roam each other's bare bodies, searching out muscles to grope. By the time they part with labored breaths, both of their lips are tinted a darker shade of pink and moist with saliva. Jake brings a hand up and rubs his thumb across Leon's bottom lip.

"Tell me what you want," Jake murmurs, caressing Leon's face and stroking his hair affectionately.

"You," Leon whispers with hooded eyes. "I just want you."

It's simple and straightforward but, above all, it's really the only thing Leon wants right now. It makes Jake's heart swell and he thinks he might cry. He doesn't need it to be kinky or an adventurous or spontaneous (even though doing it in the car makes that last one redundant), because Jake is all he absolutely needs right now.

"Reach into the glove compartment," Jake instructs, running his fingertips over the hickey forming on Leon's neck.

Leon does what's asked of him and retrieves a small tube of lubrication Jake keeps in his car. Leon hands it over Jake and gives him an amused little smile at Jake's preparedness. Jake sits back in the driver's seat and beckons Leon to come over and sit on his lap by patting at his thigh. Leon clambers over and situates himself over Jake's lap, striking his knee on the driver's door.

Jake pops open the bottle with a faint chuckle and squirts some of the liquid over his fingers to coat them liberally. He reaches his hand behind Leon, finding it to be a tight fit, and presses two fingers inside of Leon. Jake thrusts them lightly in and out of Leon, easing his entrance open gently as he's done many times before. Except this was different somehow. Like an overwhelming shadow of doubt had been lifted.

A third finger is added when Jake feels that Leon can take another, repeating the same process as before for the best and easiest results. Jake twists and scissors his fingers every so often to draw out that extra little hasp of Leon's that sounds like a symphony to Jake's ears. Leon even begins to ride them a little, hitching his hips up marginally before humping down. This makes their cocks brus against one another from time to time with the friction making it worth it. 

"You good?" Jake inquires, thrusting his fingers a few more times before withdrawing them when Leon nods.

Jake pours more lubrication into his hand and spreads it along his aroused flesh to slick it up nice and proper. Leon bends down to kiss Jake as he strokes himself in preparation, breaking the contact only to look down at Jake's hard and glistening cock. Leon shifts his hips so that his ass is directly over Jake's cock and starts to descend slowly on it.

A full body shudder runs through him as Jake's cock penetrates him deeply and slowly, feeling every inch as it comes. Leon lets out a low shaky moan that never seems to end because a string of others overcome Leon's ability to speak coherently. When he sinks down all the way, Leon wraps his arms around Jake's shoulders and proceeds to test himself by lightly thrusting up and downwards.

After a while, Leon starts to ride Jake's cock in a steady rhythm that draws out a plethora of sounds from both of them. Their gasps are so hot and heavy that they start to fog up the windows in the car, reminding them of young lovers out in the middle of nowhere. Leon clings to Jake as he grinds and humps on his cock, rubbing his own hard on shamelessly against Jake's abdomen for friction.

Jake buries his face into Leon's neck again and bites it harshly once more, sucking and gnawing to form an even bigger mark for all to see. His hands drop down to Leon's waist and Jake helps to maintain a steady thrusting upwards just as Leon is coming back down to meet him halfway. And it's just right going by how loudly Leon moans.

By now they're both rocking the car and fogging up the windows with their hot breath and vigorous activity. Jake tangles a hand in Leon's hair, grabbing it and pulling backwards for more leverage so he can bite all over his lover's neck. The sucking noises and muffled groans make Leon's cock throb with want, encouraging him to ride Jake faster and rougher despite the steering wheel digging into his lower back.

The redhead pulls back to take a look at his handiwork, satisfied with the suck bruises he's left on Leon. Leon cups Jake's face in his hands and trails his thumb over the scar running across Jake's cheek, loving the way it makes his uniqueness shine through. Jake shifts his hips slightly and nudges against Leon's prostate by chance, eliciting a whimper from him.

"Jake..." Leon whines breathlessly, leaning his forehead against Jake's as he pants. "I love you."

It's the first time either of them has said those three words and Jake never expected Leon to say it first. Jake tightens his hand in Leon's hair enough to make it hurt a little.

"I fucking love you too," Jake gushes before kissing Leon deeply and slowly.

Leon plants his hands on the backrest of the driver's seat and starts to bring himself nearly all the way off of Jake's cock before dropping back down, repeating this motion until Jake can't stand it anymore. Jake takes a spare hand and wraps it around Leon's cock, which is producing a steady flow of pre come, and strokes him gently as their tongues push against one another in a damp kiss.

There's faint creaking noise the car makes when Leon comes all over Jake's fist and abdomen. His moans are muffled within Jake's mouth as his cock throbs through the motions of aftershock, letting the last of his release in half-hearted spurts. The impact of orgasm makes his body contract, causing him to clench even tighter around Jake's cock for a snug fit.

Jake leans down in his chair slightly and thrusts more shallowly up into Leon's body, finding his own completion in their intimate tableaux of love. Jake has to pull out of the kiss so he can grunt harshly into Leons ear, emptying himself in the the tight space of his body. A tremor runs through Jake's body that makes him tremble against Leon slightly, feeling sensitive and intense all at the same time.

"That was amazing, but I'm really cramped right now," Leon says when he catches his breath.

"Maybe spontaneity isn't my thing after all," Jake chuckles with a lazy grin, shifting in the uncomfortable space in the car. His legs were going asleep.. "Let's keep it in the bedroom from now on."

"Deal," Leon murmurs, pecking Jake on the lips. Leon rolls his neck, finding it stiff and sore from Jake's love bites. "Now take me to bed. There's a lot more we can do in there."

Jake grins slyly at the implication and drags Leon to the bedroom, all ready for round two but this time in a place that is preferably more accommodating. He wasn't a replacement. He wasn't mediocre. He wasn't Jack. Jake was just himself and that's all Leon ever wanted from him. There were still things Jake wanted to talk about but he figured it didn't matter.

All that he needed to hear had been said already.


End file.
